This invention relates to dental hygiene devices. In particular, it provides a dental tool that can dispense dentifrice and other liquid material from a removable and replaceable cartridge.
The invention also provides a cartridge for supplying a dispensable liquid to a powered dental tool. The cartridge is initially sealed and connects readily to a dispensing tube when installed in the tool, and is readily removed for replacement.
The invention further provides a multiple treatment dental care system having a single powered handle that operates interchangeable with a fluid dispensing nozzle implement for spray and irrigation, with a rotary treatment implement, and with a revolving bristle brush implement. In addition to dispensing fluid with the nozzle implement, the system can dispense, to the dental site being treated, dentifrice or other liquid material by way of the rotary implement and by way of the revolving brush implement.
The art regarding multiple implement oral hygiene devices includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,382, which discloses a powered dental tool that operates with a conventional brush head, stimulators, and an interproximal floss holder.
Other art regarding dental hygiene devices includes Kieler U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,684 that discloses a toothbrush fitted with a replaceable bubble-type dispenser of toothpaste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,370 of Gingras discloses a toothbrush device fitted with a removable cartridge for supplying toothpaste. O'Rourke U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,354 discloses a toothbrush device fitted with a cartridge of dentifrice and which is squeezable to expel the dentifrice Cerquozzi U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,663 discloses a toothbrush device fitted with a replaceable toothpaste container, the closure of which is opened upon fitting with the brush element. Myer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,651 discloses a toothbrush device in which the handle telescopically receives a cartridge for supplying dental liquid.
Lemire U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,924 discloses a toothbrush device in which a container of toothpaste removably and replaceably attaches to the end of the brush handle. Turner U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,563 discloses a toothbrush device in which a disposable toothpaste cartridge fits within the brush handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,177 of Kuo discloses a toothbrush device in which dentifrice stored in the brush handle is deposited onto the brush bristles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,278 of Kemeny discloses a toothbrush device in which the handle portion contains a replaceable supply of dentifrice that can be discharged onto the top of the brush bristles.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide an improved oral hygiene appliance that can dispense liquid materials to the dental implement being used or to the dental site being treated, and which further is powered to clean or otherwise treat the dental site with a powered implement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an oral hygiene appliance that is powered to drive a dental implement and that dispenses liquid material from a removable and replaceable supply cartridge. Yet another object is to provide an appliance of the above character that can selectively apply any of at least two liquids to the dental site.
Other objects of the invention include providing a cartridge for supplying liquid material to a dental tool and which can readily be removed and replaced, and which can readily be collapsed for emptying, upon installation in the dental tool.
Yet another object to the invention is to provide a dental tool that can operate with a cartridge supplying liquid material to the site being treated and alternatively can deliver a different liquid to the treatment site.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a powered dental tool that can operate with any of multiple implements including a nozzle implement, a rotary treatment implement, and a revolving bristle brush implement and, further, that can dispense liquid selectively with each treatment implement.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a dental hygiene appliance of the above character, and material-supplying cartridges of the above character, that are convenient and safe for use and that can be manufactured at relatively low cost.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.